


el casamiento secreto

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Vegas, drunken, that one Vegas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which six pitchers go to vegas and two of them end up married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> title means the secret marriage. also this is the first part to a two piece deal thing in the works.

it's finally time for the all star break and they're all fucking excited. shelby and kevin and some other friends are going to go to vegas and by the looks of it vegas was bound to be a good fucking time. and by the time the six of them board the plane, shelby already has a plan of what he wants to do. go to casinos, restaurants, movie theaters, and all the other places. sure, he's excited about all those things, but what he's most excited about is spending time with kevin. he wasn't sure how kevin felt about him, but he was sure as hell about how he felt about kevin. 

they were playing in south florida so that meant the plane ride was about two and a half hours long. that didn't stop kevin, kyle, michael, and adam from falling asleep. they all seemed really tired even though michael and kevin had been the only ones to pitch. kevin's head was resting on shelby's left shoulder since he got the window seat, despite shelby's protests. kyle was curled up half on jaime and half on his own seat, it didn't seem to bother jaime one bit, it actually seemed like he was enjoying it. michael and adam made the best of their seats because everyone knew how difficult it was to be comfortable if you're over 5' 5". 

it was havoc from the time they touched down all the way to sundown the next day. they drank and ate and ran and laughed and hung out and played. they did all sorts of things that somehow landed them in the local chapel, all of them hammered drunk. it had become very obvious to jaime, kyle, michael, and adam that kevin and shelby seemed to be very close. 

"why don't y'all get mo.. married?" kyle had suggested. "we, you, we are already here."

"you wanna?" kevin in turn asked shelby. "get married i mean."

shelby agreed and thirty minutes later, they were, together, mr. and mr. siegrist. it was a simple ceremony that wouldn't be remembered until midday the next day. shelby and kevin woke up on the same bed, on opposite sides, woken by a groan. both men sat up immediately, wide eyed, and asking themselves what they had done. soon enough, jaime popped out in front of them. they all asked themselves what happened in silence. then jaime said that kyle must be looking for him.

"we uhm we should go get breakfast," jaime said before opening the door. "like all of us."

jaime told adam and michael that they're going out for breakfast and that they should join them. adam told jaime that he and michael would get ready while kyle and jaime did as well. forty minutes later, all six friends were just about done with their breakfast the moment they never expected to interrupt their trip to vegas came while kyle browsed his phone, looking through the many pictures he had taken. right as he was closing the photo gallery, he noticed something, something big that caught his eye: kevin and shelby kissing in front of a preacher. 

"what the hell?" kyle asked outloud, more to himself than the others. 

"what's gone wrong kyle boy?" adam had asked him, an eyebrow raised. 

"kevin and shelby got.. they got.. holy fuck.. they got married last night."


	2. parte dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shelby freaks out but then realizes he was a dick to kevin.

the all star break was over and so were their lives. at least that's what shelby thought. he thought that when they came back to busch stadium and told matheny what they had done in vegas, that he would bench both of them for the rest of the season and that he would ship them off to some nomad team. he didn't want that to happen, so while they were flying back, he begged everyone present _not_ to mention anything that had taken place. they agreed, of course, after seeing how distressed shelby had gotten when kyle had told them the news. nobody had talked about it after that. 

a year after, kevin and shelby still had made no move to get a divorce. they were far too busy and they didn't really see the need in it because no one outside of the vegas group knew. kevin was really getting tired of having to keep it a secret, of not being able to talk about it openly. his patience ran out when he and shelby were rooming during the 2013 world series.

"why can't we talk about it, huh? are you so ashamed of it that you think if i say it outloud that it'll ruin your career?" kevin had said while shelby was brushing his teeth, getting ready to sleep. "i'm pretty sure that, at least, a fourth of the team is gay or closeted. no one is going to overreact, they're not going to fucking care. did you not see the entire fucking roster at the wainwright's wedding three years ago? did they care that it was a st. louis cardinals' starting pitcher marrying _another_ starting pitcher on the rotation? of course they fucking didn't, they were just happy for them. they were happy that we wouldn't have to hear them bitch and whine around the clubhouse."

"just stop talking about it, okay?" shelby said, spitting excess toothpaste into the sink. "someone might fucking hear you, if they didn't already. i just don't want the fucking pressure of being married to a guy on the staff."

"what fucking pressure?"

"i don't know, okay? the pressure of making sure i don't fucking cloud your thoughts while you're pitching. the fucking pressure of knowing i could fucking impact your fucking pitching."

"you do that anyway."

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"don't you fucking see? i'm in love with you therefore you take up my thoughts 24/7, even when i'm pitching, so the excuse of being married to a guy on the staff is fucking bullshit. goddamn it, shelby, why the fuck did you say yes if you didn't feel the same fucking way?"

"because we were drunk. we all were. what the fuck did you expect me to say? i was feeling good, i thought it was a good idea at the time."

"do you still think it's a good idea now?" kevin asked, hands on his hips.

"no," shelby replied. 

"alright."

"alright what?"

"alright, we'll get a divorce. that's what you seem to want. fly back with me to vegas after all this is over and we'll get it annulled or whatever. goodnight shelby."

and then he was gone. out the door, not even a slam. it would be after the cardinals had won the series that shelby spoke, or at least, tried to, speak to kevin again. it was after their celebration, after they won it all, after they had been booed off the field by boston.

"listen, i don't want to fight tonight. just come by lynn's room tomorrow morning around nine so we can head out," kevin said, turning around and walking toward a group that were chugging two beers in each hand. 

and maybe he should have expected that, maybe it shouldn't have stung so much. maybe he shouldn't have been such a dick when he knew that he felt the same way kevin did. 

the rest of the night was a blur, shelby drank more than he ever had in his life, after losing track of kevin. he woke up with the biggest headache and when his alarm started going off, he immediately darted off to lynn's room, knocking, determined. 

"where the hell are your bags?" kevin asked and then he was being dragged by shelby to his room. 

"i don't want a divorce."

"what?"

"i don't want a fucking divorce. are you deaf or what? i don't know who i was kidding, but i fucking love you too. dude, i've loved you since the day i first met you, and i think that was pretty obvious."

"what the fuck shelby? you're horrible. let's just go now, please."

"no, i'm not fucking lying, you piece of shit. jesus. would you quit being so fucking stubborn and listen to me for one goddamn minute before you're off rambling about god knows what? damn. we were drunk that night in vegas, but i didn't fucking care, i would have married you even if i was perfectly sober. i would have married you either fucking way because i love you. now quit being a piece of shit and come kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: i know that st. louis didn't win the series, just let a girl dream, okay?


End file.
